


Holding Out For A Hero

by Rainb0wNinja



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, French Kissing, Kissing, Law needs more love, Licking, M/M, Minor Violence, Nightmares, OOC, Oral Sex, Smut, Some Humor, Swearing, Yaoi, you get the point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 10:21:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3171323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainb0wNinja/pseuds/Rainb0wNinja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Law goes to the kitchen for a glass of water after a particularly awful dream, and ends up getting something else entirely. SanjixLaw smut, rated for swearing, alcohol use and heavy yaoi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding Out For A Hero

**Author's Note:**

> As a fair warning I'll say I'm hardly caught up with One Piece. I've seen the Enies Lobby and Water 7 arcs (or most of them, anyways) and anything pertaining to Law, and that's it. Any other knowledge comes from other fanfictions and whatever I've read on the wiki. So if this sucks, blame it on that. I'm just too lazy to get caught up with such a massive anime. But I'm very much obsessed with Law and really need to get back into writing, so I'm using him to do so. I'm somewhat torn between pairing him with Luffy or Sanji, but for now I'm pretty sure I choose Sanji. For this fic, anyways. I got the title while listening to the song Holding Out For A Hero by Frou Frou. Honestly, I just want someone to swoop in and save Law from his depressing life and give him a big hug. I would if I could, among other things. Seriously, the poor guy can't catch a break. Pretty sure Oda hates him.
> 
> Anyways, this takes place before the Dressrosa arc, I guess. It's just at the point where Law is staying on the Sunny. There's A LOT I haven't seen, as I mentioned, so I'll be taking plenty of liberties here. Expect OOC from…well, probably from everyone. I'll regret writing something for an anime I haven't even seen, really, but hopefully someone out there enjoys this.
> 
> One Piece is not mine, nor any of its characters. Though if I did own Law…well, he wouldn't be missing an arm, that's for sure. Poor baby…

Dim yellow eyes looked around the dark room, the stubborn light completely snuffed out from once bright irises. The sound of chains rattling broke through the eerie silence when he shifted his arm, the appendage dripping blood from a gunshot wound. He had sustained far too many injuries and had been chained to the heart seat, left to either heal slowly or bleed out. The latter seemed more realistic at this point. He was weak, every breath shallow and labored, his heart beating slowly in his chest. Law had never felt so close to death, even as a child suffering with the amber lead poisoning.

Thinking of his childhood reminded him once again of Corazon, and a new pain blossomed within his chest. He had failed in avenging the man who saved his life. Doflamingo would win, one way or another. Law knew he was fighting Luffy right now, and while he didn't doubt the Strawhats power, he knew it wouldn't be enough. He could hear the destruction outside and knew it had to be chaos. Not only because of Luffy, but the others as well. The entire crew was fighting with everything they had, all while he remained trapped inside, too weak to be of any use. Law hated feeling so useless. He was by no means weak, and took pride in his impressive stamina and endurance, but Doflamingo had been truly ruthless. Between all of the lead bullets and wires piercing holes though his body, and the excessive use of his power, Law was completely done for.

It certainly didn't help that his nodachi was sticking out of him, keeping him firmly pinned to the heart seat even if the chains somehow fell off. Not that he could remove those, since they were kairoseki chains. Law was hanging on by a very thin strand which was becoming more brittle by the second. Every wheezing breath brought more pain, causing his vision to blur. There was a huge blast from outside, sounding closer than before. Whoever was fighting nearby was making their way towards him, and he somehow suspected it was Luffy. The Captain _would_ want to save him, considering him a friend, though Law disagreed.

The next blast shattered the windows, and Law's ears were ringing for a few moments. His vision was slowly fading, the world around him becoming lighter and lighter. Part of him was holding on desperately, clinging to life with every last drop of blood he still had. Yet another, smaller part had given up. Even if someone managed to break him free, the damage was far too severe. He was beyond saving, even with his power. As a doctor he knew the signs of when to simply let go and accept death, though he never imagined he would be the one dying. Not while Doflamingo still breathed.

All of the noise faded as Law's eyes began to shut, most of the world fading to white as he let out a gasping breath. He felt his heart stutter, just as the wall in front of him blew apart and a figure flew at him. He smiled, bitter and defeated, hoping Luffy wouldn't be too upset. Yet the last thing he saw before death embraced him wasn't black hair and a strawhat, nor large eyes with the familiar scar underneath.

Instead, a fierce blue eye and a blonde fringe covering the other stared back at him, coming closer and closer until Law could no longer see. He felt strong hands grip his shoulders, something wet splash against his cheek, and heard someone scream his name.

Even when he woke up, gasping for air and looking around frantically, the feeling of someone holding him didn't fade. He stood abruptly, nearly falling off the bench he had been curled up on, gripping his coat where his heart beat wildly. He was alone on the Strawhats ship in the aquarium where he chose to sleep. The wet feeling on his face became more apparent and he wiped his eyes angrily, realizing it had all been a dream and he was crying like a child. They had yet to reach Dressrosa and he was already doubting himself.

"Ridiculous." He muttered, deciding he wouldn't be falling asleep any time soon and needed some fresh air and some water. Making his way to the second floor, Law took a moment to simply breathe and collect himself, trying in vain to shake off his nightmare. It had all felt so terrifyingly real, and if he tried hard enough he could still feel his sword shoved into his body. Grimacing, he entered the kitchen, blinking at the darkness and trying to see.

He took one step inside and then abruptly stopped when he realized he wasn't alone.

Someone was sitting on the couch, legs crossed and a drink in their hand. The distinct smell of tobacco filled the air and Law felt his heart clench, staring into the same blue eyes that had flown so carelessly at him only moments ago to save him. Why Sanji had come instead of Luffy still confused Law. Luffy cared more than the others, it would make sense if he recklessly tried to rescue Law, yet Sanji was there instead. It was just a dream, true, but Law had a feeling there was some sort of deeper meaning. It almost felt like a premonition, yet why Sanji?

"Black Leg-ya." Law acknowledged the man despite his inner turmoil, face stoic as ever. Sanji nodded at him, though Law swore he saw something different in his eyes. With the poor lighting it was hard to tell, but Sanji almost looked like he knew something was up.

"You're up late. Couldn't sleep?" Sanji asked, taking another drag of his cigarette. Law was beginning to feel paranoid. The cook's voice held a certain tone that Law didn't like one bit. He felt his shoulders tense as he got himself a glass of water, back turned to Sanji. "I could say the same for you." He replied, deciding it was best to ignore the blonde's question.

"Sleeping with six other men in the same room can be pretty annoying, especially when every single one of them snore. The kitchen is quiet." Sanji said, eyes dropping down to the cup in his hand which Law noticed didn't have water in it. Instead, there was a dark brown liquid inside, and a bottle of the same liquid nestled between Sanji and the arm of the sofa. It was then Law realized he was being paranoid for no reason, as Sanji looked just as exhausted as himself and was currently drinking alcohol and smoking, for some reason. Law reasoned the cook might be having the same problem he is. "Would you like some?" Sanji asked, noticing the way Law was staring at him.

"I shouldn't." Law replied without missing a beat, despite how tempting the offer was. With his nightmare still fresh in his mind, he needed something to take the edge off and help him forget about it. "I'm a guest on your ship. Drinking your alcohol would be rude of me."

"On the contrary, it would be rude of you not to. As the chef it's my job to make sure everyone is taken care of, guests included. Really, what's the harm of one drink?" Sanji asked, raising one visible curly brow. Law supposed he couldn't argue with that logic even if he wanted to. He finished his water and went to join Sanji on the couch, using the same glass to pour himself a miniscule amount of the whiskey. Sanji however wasn't having any of that and tipped the bottle more, filling Law's cup almost to the brim. It was Law's turn to raise an eyebrow.

"You need to loosen up, and besides, I can tell you're having the same problem I am." Sanji said, and Law wondered how tired he must be if _Sanji_ could read him that easily. Then again, Law knew the blonde was smart, smarter than people gave him credit for. "Care to talk about it?" Sanji asked, not really caring if Law did or not, he wasn't one to pry.

"Not particularly." Law replied, taking a small sip of his drink and wincing. He wasn't a light weight, not really anyways, but this whiskey was strong. He wondered how much Sanji had already consumed. The man didn't seem drunk, but it was hard to tell. "What about you, Black Leg-ya?"

"Nah, it's nothing important anyways. Nothing a few drinks can't fix, right?"

"I suppose not." Law agreed, finding he couldn't really argue with Sanji's logic. With whiskey this fine, he would forget about that nightmare in no time, and he preferred that much better than talking about it. "But won't your crew mind?"

"Hm? Ah, I doubt they'll even notice, and even so I hardly ever do this. The only person who might care is that damn Marimo, but he usually prefers sake. I'm actually the only one who likes whiskey, surprisingly enough." Sanji said, finishing his cup and pouring another. Law realized he had yet to even take another sip.

"I wouldn't say that. I'm quite fond of it as well, though I've never had anything like this. It's…good, a little strong maybe." Law replied, taking another sip and getting used to the taste. Sanji laughed at that, swirling his drink around before taking a rather large drink. "Ahh, yeah, I only buy the best. It costs more, but it's worth it."

"I should say so." Law said, deciding he wanted to catch up to Sanji instead of looking like a light weight, and downed half of his glass. It made his throat burn like none other, but he refused to cough, and instead finished what was left. Sanji grinned at him, deciding he rather liked having someone to drink his favorite alcohol with so late at night. Besides Robin and Nami, Law was the only person who he could have an actual, intelligent conversation with. It was…nice.

"Another?" Sanji asked, grinning more when Law held out his glass. Yes, he could get used to Law. "Heh, guess you don't have a giant stick up your ass after all."

"Whatever gave you that idea?" Law asked, smirking as he downed more alcohol, feeling his body start to warm up. He was drinking too fast, yet right now he didn't care. He wasn't thinking about the nightmare and that's all that mattered.

"Oh, like you don't know. You're so damn serious all the time I wondered if you were even human."

"Rest assured Black Leg-ya, I am indeed human." Law replied, wondering when he had gotten so comfortable around the cook. He didn't warm up to people like this, usually. In fact the only other people he did this type of thing with was his own crew.

"You can call me Sanji, you know." The blonde said, making Law realize the cook was also comfortable with him. The fact didn't bother him like it should. He blamed his weird dream and the alcohol, mostly the latter.

"Very well, Sanji. I should thank you for this."

"Nah, don't worry about it. I can tell when someone needs a distraction. Observational haki has its benefits." Sanji replied, waving a hand in the air dismissively. It made perfect sense to Law that Sanji had that type of haki. Not many people could read him like Sanji had.

"You seem to be in need of a distraction as well." Law said, wondering what could have possibly driven the man to drink by himself so late at night.

"Just dreams of things that happened a long time ago, nothing worth talking about." Sanji replied, and Law nodded, not needing any further explanation. He often had those types of nightmares as well, and never felt like sharing them with anyone, not even Bepo who had been in his crew longer than anyone. Law took another gulp of his drink, blinking as his head began to swim. It had been so long since he last consumed alcohol, naturally the effects would hit him faster than he preferred. Glancing over, Law once again wondered how long Sanji had been sitting in here by himself, and just how much the man had been drinking. Not only drinking, but smoking as well, something that reminded him an awful lot of Corazon, and he felt the usual pang of sadness in his heart whenever he thought of the klutz.

"Want a puff?" Sanji asked, noticing the intense look in Law's eyes as he stared at the cigarette. The man was a mystery, Sanji was sure of that much, yet being with him like this was a nice change of pace. He had been a bit reluctant when Luffy decided to trust him and join an alliance, yet now he understood why Luffy liked him so much. Law wasn't so bad, once you got passed his serious and sometimes creepy demeanor.

"It would be highly unprofessional for a doctor to smoke, I hope you know." Law said, although the idea wasn't as unappealing as it should be. He had smoked only a handful of times in his life, mostly when he was a teenager. After seeing Corazon do it so often, it was only natural for him to become curious and want to try it himself. He never really enjoyed it, and was quite disgusted by what it could do to the human body, but he had to admit it calmed his nerves sometimes.

"You're a pirate, what do you care about being professional?" Sanji asked, handing over the cigarette and smirking when Law took a rather long drag, looking as though it was something he did every day of his life. "Just full of surprises, aren't you?" Sanji asked, following the cloud of smoke as it passed through Law's lips. The surgeon looked completely different when he relaxed, and Sanji soon found he was fascinated by it. He was usually so stiff and serious, yet now his shoulders were slumped as he leaned back into the couch, legs crossed and eyelids drooped. Sanji realized he was staring when Law returned his cigarette, looking perfectly content with life.

"What do you mean?" Law asked, looking over at Sanji and wondering when he got drunk enough to be seeing double.

"Such an uptight, stoic doctor, sitting here with someone he barely knows and getting three sheets to the wind. You're reputation doesn't seem to match up with who you really are." Sanji explained, taking another drag of his cigarette and then returning to his drink. Law was seriously wondering how high the man's tolerance was.

"You don't know me well enough to say that." Law said, fixing Sanji with what he hoped to be an intimidating glare. In his current state, he doubted it carried the same weight as it usually did. Sanji nodded, not looking offended in the slightest. "Perhaps not, but you don't know me very well either. How do you know I'm not trying to get you drunk and then get rid of you?"

"Your Captain wouldn't like that, and all of you respect him too much to go against his wishes." Law replied, though really he did trust Sanji to an extent. The blonde just didn't strike him as the type to do such a thing.

"He does like you a lot, for some reason." Sanji said, and Law wondered if he was supposed to be offended by that or not. "He doesn't usually hug people he barely knows."

"I suppose I should feel honored, though I could go without him constantly feeling the need to touch me." Law replied, and Sanji had to laugh at how grumpy the surgeon looked at that moment. And for some reason the cook's laughter felt contagious and soon enough Law was laughing too, though it was more of a chuckle than anything. Still, he was smiling, and Sanji felt transfixed by it.

"You know, you should smile more. It looks good on you." Sanji said, causing Law to stop and look over at him, wondering if he had heard right. Sanji didn't seem to care at all, and Law supposed it was normal to be complimented like that from another man, though it did make him feel weird. "Ne, are you gonna finish that?" Sanji asked, pointing to the half empty glass still in Law's hand. Instead of answering, Law downed the rest, blinking and slumping further into his seat. If he wasn't drunk before, he surely was now.

Sanji finished his own drink and then stood up, reaching out a hand to take Law's empty glass. When Law gave it to him their fingers brushed for just a second, yet it sent little jolts through his body, and he blamed the alcohol yet again. At this point he was really too drunk to care. Sanji walked over to the sink and set the glasses down before putting the whiskey away in a cupboard. As he walked back over to the couch Law noticed that yes, Sanji was drunk too, if his constant swaying wasn't a dead giveaway. When the cook sat back down it was much closer to Law, their thighs nearly touching, and he rested his arm on the back of the couch behind Law's head. Warning signs went off in Law's mind, but for some reason he let it happen, feeling oddly comfortable.

"It appears Strawhat-ya isn't the only one who likes to ignore boundaries." Law said, smirking at Sanji who was far too close yet didn't seem to care at all. In fact, he looked like he was exactly where he wanted to be.

"It's not that I ignore them…I just choose whether I'll respect them or not. Usually I'll keep my distance from people, especially the ones who very clearly like their space, but you…you're different. And right now I'm just too fucked up to care."

"I'm different, am I?" Law asked, blinking slowly as his muddled brain tried to keep up. Sanji was wandering into very dangerous territory, and Law wondered how they got to this point so fast.

"Yep. In case you haven't noticed, all of the guys on this ship are pretty…eccentric. Zoro isn't so bad, I guess, but he's not the brightest. I don't get to have intelligent conversations with men like this. Not to mention the fact that you're so damn calm. It's...nice, I guess that's what I'm trying to say. I enjoy your company. I also find intelligence attractive." Sanji explained, and even though he was drunk, Law received that message loud and clear. It was…confusing, to say the least, yet he saw where Sanji was coming from. And if he had to be honest, he shared the cook's ideas. Of all the people on this ship, Sanji annoyed him the least, simply because he was so smart and had a lot in common with Law.

"I enjoy your company as well, Sanji. And indeed, intelligence is attractive. However, I was under the impression that you preferred women." Law said, wondering what kind of answer he would get to that. Sanji seemed straight, and Law….well, Law didn't really care about gender. He liked the person for who they were inside. And on the inside, Sanji was just his type. Though he never really thought about it until now. Once again, the alcohol was to blame.

"I do love women, you're right, but that doesn't mean I find all men unattractive. In fact, I find you especially attractive. You're just…well, you're fucking hot." Sanji said, and Law had to smirk at how blunt that was. There was a hand touching his face not a second later, and instead of hating it like he usually would, it actually felt nice. Sanji's thumb stroked his cheek, his other hand coming up to pull Law's hat off and feel his soft, fluffy hair. Law sighed at the feeling of having long fingers rub and scratch his scalp, eyelids drooping. If Sanji kept this up, Law would probably just fall asleep.

The thought of sleep reminded him of his nightmare, and his eyes snapped open, realizing why Sanji had been the one to save him instead of Luffy.

"I think…I've felt this way about you for a while. I just chose to ignore it. But that dream…" Law realized he probably sounded drunk, not making sense at all, but he needed to say it out loud. "You came to save me, and I couldn't figure out why it had been you…"

"I would save you, if you needed me to." Sanji said, leaning in closer to Law, both hands sifting through his hair now. Law looked down at him, his yellow eyes shining in the dim light, and Sanji decided he couldn't wait any longer. He pulled Law down and crashed their lips together, groaning as Law instantly gripped his shirt and pulled him in closer. The kiss was sloppy and wet and so _warm_ , but they were both too drunk to care.

"Should we be doing this?" Law asked, nipping at Sanji's lips before moving down to his neck. Sanji gasped, feeling himself harden as a hot tongue swiped against his neck.

"Who cares? I want you, and I think you want me, too." Sanji said, pulling on Law's jacket, silently telling him to hurry up and strip. Law had no problem with that, pulling away and nearly tearing his shirt right off, throwing it onto the floor.

"I do want you, very much." Law said, voice husky with lust. Sanji could only stare at Law's revealed torso, nearly getting one of his nosebleeds from it. Just when he thinks Law can't get any more attractive, the guy goes and proves him wrong.

"God, look at you…" Sanji says, reaching out to trace the tattoos covering his tanned skin. Law belatedly realized nobody on this ship knew about his tattoos, and that it was probably shocking. Yet Sanji seemed to be enjoying it very much.

"I'd rather look at you." Law said, smirking as Sanji reluctantly pulled away to remove his own shirt. As soon as that was done Sanji was back on Law, pushing him down until he was straddling the surgeon's hips. Law groaned as the cook sucked on his collar bone, purposefully leaving a dark purple mark. The surgeon had to smirk at that, finding it pretty daring of Sanji to leave evidence of what they were about to do. Then again, Law's shirt would cover it. Still, he wasn't about to let Sanji get away unscathed.

As his fingers gripped Sanji's soft, long hair, Law leaned in closer to nip at Sanji's throat, sucking on the spot between his neck and shoulder. The blonde groaned, hips grinding into Law's growing erection. Law gasped at the jolt of pleasure, and Sanji took advantage of the opening to suck on Law's tongue, reveling in the taste of whiskey. The surgeon reached between their bodies to palm the hardness between Sanji's legs, swallowing the moan he received, and impatiently tugged on Sanji's pants.

"Greedy bastard." Sanji grumbled, sitting back to pull his pants off. Law watched hungrily, waiting until the cook was finished folding the article of clothing and setting it aside, before kneeling down between Sanji's legs and taking the tip of Sanji's still clothed erection in his mouth. His tongue traced the swollen head, tasting the small spot of precum that had already formed, and felt his own cock twitch at the sounds Sanji was making. He didn't expect the cook to be so vocal, but then again, Sanji wasn't exactly the quiet type to begin with. "Don't tease me, shitty surgeon!"

"Fine." Law said with a grin, pulling down Sanji's boxers before licking a path up Sanji's shaft, swirling his tongue around the reddened tip. He began palming himself, needing to feel some sort of friction before he lost his mind, while taking Sanji's entire length into his mouth. He nearly gagged, it's not like Sanji was small, exactly, and he hadn't done something like this in a very long time.

"Fuck, you're hotter than I imagined." Sanji groaned, bucking into Law's hot mouth. Law had to raise an eyebrow at that, wondering just how many times Sanji had imagined something like this. Still, as long as he was surpassing the man's expectations, that's all that mattered. "But you're wearing too much."

"Am I?" Law asked, sitting back to remove his jeans and boxers. As soon as his erection sprung free, Sanji was on him, returning the favor Law had so generously offered. The man groaned as his cock was engulfed in wet heat, bucking his hips as Sanji sucked without mercy, one hand teasing his balls. "A-Ah, Sanji, if you keep doing that I won't last long." Law gasped, eyes widening when Sanji looked up at him and smirked, a mischievous glint in his visible eye. Law wasn't sure if he should be worried or more turned on.

The blonde however didn't let up, and soon enough Law was gripping his hair as a warning that he was close. Yet just when Law thought he would feel the bliss of release, Sanji pulled away, leaving Law horribly flustered and unsatisfied. "Not so fast, Trafalgar." Sanji said with a smirk, enjoying the glare he received.

"Bastard." Law growled, trying to regain control of his rapidly beating heart.

"How do you want to do this, hm?" Sanji asked, and it took Law a moment to realize what Sanji was really asking. Law wasn't particular about sex, he liked topping and bottoming, yet right now he really wanted payback for Sanji's little stunt. Fucking him into the couch sounded perfect.

"I'd like to top, if that's alright with you." He said with a devious smirk.

"It's more than alright, but let me ride you for a bit, okay?" Sanji asked, already climbing over Law and straddling his hips.

"Very well." Law agreed, reaching around to Sanji's ass before pausing. "I don't suppose you have oil."

"Ne, don't worry about that." Sanji said, bringing Law's fingers into his mouth and coating them with his saliva. "You don't have to be too gentle."

"I don't want to hurt you, but I'll go as fast as I can." Law said, easing one finger into Sanji's entrance. Sanji seemed comfortable with it, so Law added another and began scissoring him, enjoying the tight heat of Sanji's ass.

"God, you have long fingers." Sanji said, grinding his teeth as he adjusted to the feeling of being stretched. Law smirked, adding a third finger and curling them until he brushed against something with a slightly different texture. Sanji gasped as he arched his back, seeing stars for a second. "Fuck!"

"I hope you're ready, Sanji, because I don't think I can hold back any longer." Law said, removing his fingers and gripping Sanji's narrow hips. The blonde seemed to agree with him as he began lowering himself onto Law's leaking cock, taking him inch by inch until he was fully sheathed.

"Fuck, you're big." Sanji groaned, trying to get used to the feeling of being torn apart. Law stroked his hair, feeling somewhat dizzy from the alcohol. He gave Sanji a moment to adjust, groaning when the cook started moving. It took nearly all of his self-composure to not start fucking Sanji into oblivion.

"And you're tight." Law replied, sighing as Sanji sunk back down, slowly building up a pace. Sanji's hands were splayed out on Law's chest, fingers tracing his tattoos. When he accidentally brushed a dusky nipple and Law gasped, Sanji grinned, happy to take advantage of this new discovery. Law should be embarrassed by the sounds he was making as Sanji tweaked and scratched his nipples, yet right now he just didn't care, only wanting more. He was still so worked up from Sanji's mouth, it was hard to not cum right then and there.

Sanji began riding Law fast and hard, groaning as Law sat up and gripped Sanji's shoulders, holding the cook close to him as he felt his release bubbling up a second time. Law reached between their bodies and gripped Sanji's cock, pumping him swiftly and swiping the leaking head with his thumb. Sanji gasped, leaning backwards and pulling Law with him, laying on his back as Law began thrusting into him. Law bit his lip, staring into Sanji's lust blown, dazed eyes as he fucked him, leaning in to kiss him as his thrusts became erratic.

"S-Shit, I'm close!" Sanji cried, hands gripping Law's dark hair as they continued kissing. Law was sure he had never been this vocal, but with Sanji wrapped around his cock like this, it was impossible not to be. The couch creaked as Law gave a few last, hard thrusts, hips snapping forward to meet Sanji's ass, until finally his vision went white and he came. Sanji moaned at the feeling of hot release filling him up, and a second later he also came, holding Law tight against him like a lifeline.

A moment later Law collapsed onto Sanji, feeling drunk and sated and tired. He grabbed a blanket that was draped over the back of the couch, thankful for whoever happened to put it there. Sanji pushed him to the side, mumbling something that sounded like 'heavy,' and curled up into Law's chest.

"You're a noisy fucker." Sanji said, still sounding breathless, and Law had to chuckle at that.

"You're not much better. Do you think anyone heard us?" Law asked, belatedly remembering other people lived on this ship. He had gotten too caught up with the moment.

"Who cares if they did? Luffy shouldn't care, in fact he'd be happy to see us getting along. And if he doesn't care, then nobody else will." Sanji replied, nuzzling Law's chest, reminding the surgeon somewhat of a cat.

"If this is what Strawhat-ya considers getting along to be, then I suppose that's fine." Law said, feeling himself drift off into sleep.

"Well, whether he likes it or not doesn't matter, because we're going to be doing this again. He'll just have to get used to it."

"Are we, now? Hmm, I suppose I could I agree to that."

"Damn right you can." Sanji mumbled, already half asleep. Law smiled, having completely forgotten why he came into the kitchen in the first place. Whatever the reason was, he's glad he did it.

* * *

"Oi, Sanji! I want breakfast!" Luffy yelled as he burst through the kitchen door, stopping at the sight of his cook and Law curled up under a blanket on the couch, clothes scattered about. "Eh? Trafal-guy and Sanji are sleeping together?"

"What did you say?!" Usopp yelled as he squeezed in pass Luffy, going pale when he realized his Captain wasn't kidding. "What the hell?!"

"What's all the noise?" Zoro asked as he calmly pushed Usopp aside, staring blankly at what all the commotion was about. "…I've lost my appetite." He grumbled, walking away while cursing Sanji's name.

"What an interesting development." Robin said, smiling in a way that clearly said she wasn't surprised. Nami smirked next to her, rubbing her hands together evilly. "I can totally raise his debt to me for this."

"Yohoho, what a sight for sore eyes! I'd like to throw up, although I have no stomach nor eyes anyways!" Brook said with what appeared to be a grin, laughing as he exited the kitchen. Franky exited with him, saying it was SUPER uncool to not have breakfast. Chopper then walked in, rubbing his eyes as he yawned, only to gawk at Sanji and Law.

"EH?! I thought Sanji liked girls! Luffy, aren't you gonna wake them up?!" He screamed, looking up at the Captain who looked oddly serious. The others waited for whatever Luffy had to say, not quite sure if he was okay with everything or not. Eventually, a grin spread across his face.

"Nah, I'll let them sleep in a little longer, they seem pretty happy, shishishi!" He said as he left the kitchen, the others soon following. Once everyone was gone, Sanji cracked an eye open, looking up at Law who seemed rather annoyed.

"Well, that went better than I thought it would."

"Your crew is entirely too loud." Law grumbled, looking completely unabashed at being caught.

"Someone's hung-over." Sanji said, snickering when Law put a hand over Sanji's face to shut him up. "Let's go back to sleep, ne? They should leave us alone for a few more hours."

"If you insist." Law mumbled, already falling back asleep. Sanji smiled, kissing the hickey he left on Law and joining the man into slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> Blahhhhh this took me like a month to write and the ending sucks and its nearly 6000 words but it's done! Also I recently made a Tumblr, so if you feel like it follow me at rainb0wninja40. I'll probably only post stupid rants though. Anyways, hope you liked this!


End file.
